heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Dark (Dragon Ball Series)
Captain Dark is an obese soldier who works for General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army. Overview Captain Dark is a soldier in the Red Ribbon Army, and subordinate to General Blue when he makes an appearance early in the General Blue Saga of Dragon Ball. While he goes by the title of lieutenant in his first appearance, it is likely that the title of captain by which Dark is referred to in his second appearance is more accurate. He is obese, which General Blue disapproves of, and carries a whip which he uses to enforce his very strict mannerisms. Still, Dark is shown to be fairly easy-going, which results in his being the first in the General Blue regiment to be defeated. Biography Dragon Ball Red Ribbon Army Saga When General Blue assigns his unit into two "companies", Captain Dark is granted control of "Company B". His team travels the ocean to Kame House, where their mission is to capture Master Roshi and confiscate one of the Dragon Radars they are under the impression he has invented (although this respect goes to Bulma). When Dark asserts that he cannot divulge any information or the Dragon Radar through Roshi, he prepares to use force, cranking his whip, unaware that Master Roshi is a professional martial artist and one of the strongest Humans alive. Captain Dark is soon defeated with a single punch to his stomach, and Company B's defeat follows soon after. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Captain Dark makes a cameo appearance in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when the residents of Hell who had escape to Earth return to Hell in "Piccolo's Best Bet". Voice Actors * Japanese: Kōzō Shioya (Originally), Daisuke Gōri (Episode 49 uncredited)2 * English: ** Funimation dub: John Burgmeier ** Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor Trivia * Although he appears in the manga, he is never called by name. However, his name is mentioned and credited in the anime. ** Similarly, the manga strongly suggests that he and Company B were merely knocked out instead of killed. * The Japanese pronunciation of his name, "Dock", is a reference to the structure of the same name near the shore that handles boats and ships.1 ** On a related note, this technically makes him one of the few Red Ribbon Army high-ranking members to not be named after a color, alongside Major Metallitron, Dr. Flappe and Doctor Gero, although that being said, the English version of his name, Dark, does refer to a particular shade of color. * Freddy Hein, the coach of the Taitans in Dragon Ball Z, greatly resembles Captain Dark. * Captain Dark's facial appearance, overweightness aside, resembled that of SS leader Heinrich Himmler. ** Ironically, due to General Blue's unit having some basis from Ernst Röhm's Sturmabteilung unit (and Blue's sexuality being modeled to a certain extent after Röhm himself), Dark had closer resemblance to Röhm than Blue did due to the former's overweight status. * Captain Dark also bares an uncanny resemblance to Andy Reid, an NFL coach. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains